Survivor: Rectification/Cast Reveal
This is the cast reveal for Survivor: Rectification by DonningMyCape *Audience applause as the reunion for Survivor: Bikini Atoll ends. Andrew: Wow, we are already twenty seasons in! It's really hard to believe. Over the years, we have had some really great players! But we've also had some bad players! Some of those bad players still have a lot to prove! Our next season is Survivor: Rectification, and we'll be bringing back some players who want to make things better! It's time to reveal the cast! In this season, we will have twenty-eight contestants, which is the most ever! We will be dividing the contestants up into four tribes, based on past placement and gender! For the females who made it to the jury stage, we have the Soprano tribe! *The red-colored Soprano mat and flag is uncovered on the stage. Andrew: For the males who made it to the jury stage, we have the Tenor tribe! *The blue-colored Tenor mat and flag is uncovered on the stage. Andrew: For the females who failed to make it to the jury stage, we have the Alto tribe! *The orange-colored Alto mat and flag is uncovered on the stage. Andrew: And lastly, for the males who failed to make it to the jury stage, we have the Bass tribe! *The purple-colored Bass mat and flag is uncovered on the stage. Andrew: And those are the tribes! I think it's time to get to some revealing, what do you guys think? *Audience cheering. Andrew: Okay! We're going to be going on the following order: Soprano, Tenor, Alto, Bass. So it's time to reveal a Soprano! When this woman competed in her first season, she was ruthless and cutthroat. She was basically mean to everybody, and I think we'll all be curious as to whether she'll change her ways this time around. It can only be..... Flower from Survivor: Goiky Canal - Anarchy!!! *Flower runs onto the stage cheerfully and stands on the Soprano mat. Andrew: This Tenor was very trusted in his original season....for a while. He built trust with everybody on his original tribe and was doing very well! However, after betraying some of his allies during the merge, his original tribe was gunning for him. What certainly didn't help his situation was the Back To Original Tribes twist. Presenting the one and only..... Spyke from Survivor: Inkopolis!!! *Spyke waves and slowly makes his way to the Tenor mat. Andrew: This player was one that went early, but they were one of the most popular contestants in their season! She was very eccentric, and unfortunately many of her tribemates were not a fan of that, and saw her as a liability. She never gave up though, and as she is here today, she still hasn't. You guys love her, it's..... Gentoo Penguin from Survivor: Animal Kingdom!!! *Gentoo gleefully waddles up to the Alto mat. Andrew: This Bass has a heart of gold, and sadly some people on his original tribe saw him as a potential social threat, and he sadly got voted out first. However, those who voted him out were right, as he managed to stay alive for a few more rounds on Loss Island due to everybody finding him so likable. He loves his mama, it's..... DJ from Survivor: Wawanakwa!!! *DJ hugs his Mama goodbye and heads over to the Bass mat. Andrew: Our second Soprano managed to make it all the way to Final Tribal Council! She played an alright game, however, they recieved ire from the jury due to returning from Redemption Island after being voted out second. This time, she plans to polish up her game, it's..... Hailwic from Survivor: Stock!!! *Hailwic stands up, waves to her fans, and walks up to the Soprano mat. Andrew: This guy didn't really do anything necessarily wrong during his game, other than unfortunately losing a challenge. He was usually on the right side of the votes, and was playing a strong social game, but got taken out due to a Leap Token being played and losing a firemaking challenge. He loves money, it's..... Mr. Krabs from Survivor: Bikini Atoll!!! *Mr. Krabs makes his way towards the Tenor mat, but sees a rolling nickel and takes a detour, but still makes it to the mat. Andrew: When you think of this player you probably think numerous things. One of those things is probably "How did she pass the psych test?" The other thing is probably, well, yeah you probably only think of that. She kind of threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't cast her, it's..... Clinically Insane from Survivor: Ruined Canvas!!! *Clinically Insane contorts her body weirdly and rolls toward the Alto mat. Andrew: This particular contestant likes things in a very particular way. In his original season he was put onto a doomed tribe, and served as their leader for the first several days. While he didn't directly cause his tribe to lose, he was quickly blamed for his tribes losses and got voted out after a revote. Some people may know him as the Ultimate Moral Compass, it's..... Kiyotaka Ishimaru from Survivor: Hope's Peak Academy!!! *Ishimaru starts making his way to the mat, but first he yells at somebody for being on their phone. Andrew: This player is widely considered one of the most adorable to play. They made it far, using their family ties at the merge to her advantage, except her mother and grandmother were the first two merge boots. With them gone, she managed to go under the radar for the rest of the game, but that only angered the jury and she received only one vote, from her mother. This time she will be alone, and it quite possibly will work in her advantage. Please welcome..... Marry Kozakura from Heat Haze!!! *Marry curtsies and makes her way to the Soprano mat. Andrew: We couldn't have a redemption season without this young fellow! He played in the very first season and made it deep because he was so likable! He played a solid game, but sadly lost five to two at the final tribal council, mostly due to the fact that he was next to one of the best strategic players that I have ever seen. I've basically already given it away, it's..... Steven Universe from Survivor: Beach City!!! *Steven happily jumps up and makes his way to his mat Andrew: This girl is the definition of pure energy. She started her game out on a good tribe, winning the first reward challenge. Sadly, it all went downhill from there. She managed to survive the Triple Tribal and was in a good spot, but when her tribe lost the second immunity challenge she was voted out unanimously due to being the weakest on the tribe. She is ready to bring her A game, please welcome..... Princess Daisy from Mushroom Kingdom!!! *Daisy twirls and gets to the Alto mat. Andrew: There isn't really a ton to say about this player. He went out first due to saying too much at tribal council, which in turn caused a few of his allies to flip on him, voting him out 5-1-1-1. This time, he plans to not spill too much. Will this work in his advantage? Only time will tell. Give a warm welcome to..... Kousuke Seto from Heat Haze!!! *Kousuke smiles and quietly walks to the Bass mat. Andrew: This player may not be the most memorable anymore, but when her season was going on she was a fan favorite. She started the game off on a really good tribe, but after a tribe swap her original tribe was separated, and she herself was put onto a tribe of 2 and almost lost a fire making challenge. She entered the merge with only one other person from her original tribe still in the game, but the other person wasn’t willing to directly work with them. She lasted until the fifth merge tribal, and ended up voted out there. This time, she hopes that she doesn’t get screwed by a tribe swap. Ladies and gentlemen, presenting..... Necromancer from Survivor: Salem!!! *Necromancer flips her hair and walks to the mat. Andrew: This player is perhaps the funniest player that we have ever had the pleasure to cast! He didn’t make it very into the merge, but he surely left an impact on his season, as he was in the running for the Player of the Season award. He had plenty of one-liners, and we are extremely proud to be bringing him back for this season. It is Wednesday my dudes, presenting..... Budgett's Frog from Survivor: Animal Kingdom!!! *Budgett's Frog hops over to the Tenor mat. Andrew: This player made history, yet didn’t have a big impact on her season. She was first out, but she didn’t little on her own to cause that. She made history as she was the first person to get eliminated via lottery at the first tribal council, after a deadlock vote between two people who would actually end up going out premerge anyway. This time, she is going all out to make sure she wins the game, you guys may remember her, it’s..... Raven from Survivor: Cartoon Battle!!! *Raven straightens her cloak and hovers over to the Alto mat. Andrew: Here we have another first boot! This guy got taken out mostly due to his allies being unable to cause a tie at the first tribal council. It was a joint tribal so it was just his tribe against another. The only thing that really caused his elimination was poor coordination, and he ended up leaving angry. This time he plans to not cause another miscommunication, and plans to go far. Although, he may forget all of that. Presenting..... Amnesiac from Survivor: Salem!!! *Amnesiac looks around confused, than remembers to walk up to the Bass mat. Andrew: 이 소녀는 쇼에서 가장 큰 차양 중 하나입니다! 그녀는 매우 인기가 있었고 그녀는 모든 인종을 사랑했습니다. 그래서 그녀는 가장 친절한 선수가되었습니다 !!! 그러나 합병 후 부족의 도전에 뒤이어 우상 편집증이 만연하고 슬프게도 동료 참가자는 누구나 자신이 우상을 가졌다 고 확신시킬 수있었습니다. 당신은 그녀를 알고 당신은 그녀를 사랑합니다..... 해피 선 생존자 : 망쳐 캔버스!!! *행복한 태양은 매트에 간다. Andrew: This guy is an enigma. He isn’t necessarily the best at challenges, or the best at the social game, but he is the best leader we have seen. He was respected by most of the other contestants at the starting anarchy, and he ended up being the leader for his tribe, but at the first merged tribal many saw him as a big threat to win and quickly took him out. Some of you may remember him for his cool and calm personality compared to all of the other contestants. Presenting..... Gelatin from Survivor: Goiky Canal - Anarchy!!! *Gelatin flashes a smile and waves to the audience, and walks up to the mat. Andrew: Here is another first boot that made history! There isn’t a ton to say about this player, sadly, but they may be remembered for their calm and quirky personality that caused them to not fit in well with the rest of their tribe. I can’t say why she made history without revealing who it is, so presenting..... Sadie Miller from Survivor: Beach City!!! *Sadie shyly waves to the audience and walks up to her tribe's mat. Andrew: This guy was very charming and was definitely a highlight of the premerge of his season. He was in a very good spot for the first few rounds of the game, and everything looked really bright. However, historically during Episode 7, while he was at tribal, the first vote ended in a 1-1-1-1 vote, causing everybody to go to rocks. And alas, he was the one who picked the purple rock, and was subsequently eliminated in 13th place. Now, he’s back to win and bring awareness to his species vulnerability! It’s..... Polar Bear from Survivor: Salvage - Blood vs. Water''!!!'' *Polar Bear walks up to the mat. Andrew: This girl is a killer in more ways than one. In her original season, she was infamous for lying almost all of the time just to make it further. Sadly, most of those lies were pointless as she was on a great tribe for the first couple of episodes, and didn’t attend tribal until Day 15. She met her untimely demise at the final 4 due to the rest of the contestants absolutely despising her as all of her lies started to unfold. This time, she plans to play a safer game. Do you think she will be able to pull it off? Presenting the one and only..... Mukuro Ikusaba from Survivor: Hope's Peak Academy!!! *Mukuro rolls her eyes and goes up to her mat. Andrew: This guy managed to be a pretty humerous spot on an otherwise lacking (but not necessarily bad) season. He is mostly remembered for his effortless roasts of the other contestants in his season, and ended up making it far because he managed to be on one of the best tribes to have ever existed. And to add to that, he never even attended tribal council before the merge hit. He ended up getting voted out at 6th place after being totally outplayed by the master manipulator (and his rival), Enid. Since she isn’t here today, maybe his chances of winning are significantly higher? You guys love him, it’s..... John Robertson from Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites!!! *John smiles because of his intro and goes up to the mat. Andrew: This woman has managed to go forgotten over the years, and it may be no surprise why. In her original season, she was seen as a liability on her tribe, but luckily for her she never attended tribal before the merge. She never stopped fighting, but sadly when she was falsely accused of being in possession of a powerful Tiki, only five other people were willing to take the risk of keeping her, and she was voted out seven to five. She was only able to keep herself on Loss Isle for one round before she was eliminated for good. With Tiki’s not in play this season, maybe she’ll make it farther? We’ll see. It’s..... Beth from Survivor: Wawanakwa!!! *Beth jumps up and runs to her mat, happily. Andrew: This guy was a humorous failure. I don’t mean that in an aggressive way, he just was just really funny in his season but sadly he went out second. He was a very strong player, always ended up giving it his all during the few challenges he competed in. However, two people on his tribe weren’t really a big fan of that, as they were really threatened by his presence. In short, he ended up getting idoled out two to one to zero. Who is this mysterious presence you ask? It’s..... Radicles from Survivor: Cartoon Battle!!! *Radicles flexes his muscles, and goes up to his mat. Andrew: This woman probably is forgettable in most peoples eyes, but back when her season was airing, she had a big fanbase. She played a semi-solid game, only went to a few tribals, but ended up getting the boot before the merge, and was the second jury member due to the late merge. While most of her fanbase has probably moved on to different players, her returning may bring back a lot of nostalgia. She’s ready to bring back her former fanbase, it is..... Margaret from Survivor: Park!!! *Margaret waves to the crowd and gets to her mat. Andrew: This contestant is a particularly odd one. He isn’t as odd as Clinically Insane, but he’s definitely strange. He played a decent game, ended up finding a win token which is pretty impressive. However, he was disliked by a lot of his tribemates due to his kookiness, which caused him to be voted out first at the merge, where not even his win token was able to save him. He got avenged by his brother, who ended up winning, but that wasn’t enough for this guy. He is back and ready for vengeance, it’s..... Ronaldo Fryman from Survivor: Salvage - Blood vs. Water!!! *Ronaldo smirks and goes up to his mat. Andrew: This woman is perhaps the most “robbed” (as the kids now say) player we’ve had in a while. She went out in perhaps the most insane tribal ever, after a win token was played by somebody who went on to win Player of the Season. Her boot served as a lesson that communication is key, and I like to think that the rest of the players definitely learned. She also is remembered for her infamous catchphrase, that being “I’VE HAD ENOUGH!”. We are proud to welcome back..... Mrs. Puff from Survivor: Bikini Atoll!!! *Mrs. Puff nearly inflates but manages to make it to the Alto mat just fine. Andrew: And now for our final player. This guy is somebody who managed to stay out of the public light after his elimination, and that is no surprise, considering he was semi-forgettable. He played a while ago, but he is still extremely ashamed of how he went out, especially considering the person that he voted for at his boot tribal went on to get to the jury stage. Eliminated after losing a fire making challenge, he does not plan for that to happen to anybody this season. Please welcome back..... Blue from Survivor: Generation Battle!!! *Blue smirks and gets to his mat. Andrew: And here we have it folks! The cast for Survivor: Rectification! *Audience applause Andrew: However, I have just one more announcement. In every season up until now, all of the contestants have been in one single game. This season, we're doing things just a little bit differently! For the first time ever, instead of all of the tribes being in one game, there will be two separate games going on at the same time, with the Soprano and Alto tribes being faced off against each other in one game, and the Tenor and Bass tribes being faced off in another! They will all compete in the same challenges, however there will be at least two challenges every episode, until the games combine that is! *Audience gasps. Andrew: I think I should leave you guys with that. See you guys next season, it's going to be a wild ride! *TELEVISION CUTS TO STATIC